The present invention relates to a remote-control device and, more particularly, to a remote-control device of control box, which controls the glittering mode and played music melody of a Christmas lamp series in wireless remote-control way.
Along with enhancement of living standards, people more appreciate savor of life. Usually, decorations or illuminations are furnished to embellish and build festive mood in some festivals, especially on Christmas. Presently, commercially available Christmas illuminations utilize a single-key control box to control music playing and light glittering of lamp series. Because the conventional control box uses the box body to connect a respectable, a user must plug or pull out the plug himself to open or close the illumination system. Moreover, the user must press the key on the control box to make selection of music playing or light glittering of lamp series. Therefore, the operation is inconvenient. Besides, the conventional control box provides various kinds of music to be selected by the user by means of pressing the key. However, after a piece of music is played, the system will automatically play the next music. If the user wants to listen to the same music again, he must set on the control box anew, resulting in inconvenience and trouble in use.
Along with continual development of scientific technology, many people more emphasize convenience and agility in life, letting wireless remote-control way being widely applied in everyday life. In order to let people conveniently and flexibly control the operation of a Christmas lamp series and achieve the functions of selecting a fixed music and remotely controlling selection of music, the present invention propose a remote-control device of control box, which controls the glittering mode and played music of a Christmas lamp series in wireless remote-control way.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose a remote-control device capable of remotely controlling a lamp series control box so that the lamp series control box can select different glittering modes of lamp series and have the advantages of selecting a fixed music and remotely controlling selection of music.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a remote-control device of lamp series control box, which utilizes mutual learning of remote-control signals to let a lamp series control box learn remote-control serial codes of different remote controllers so that the remote controllers having different remote-control serial codes can control a plurality of lamp series control boxes simultaneously.
Yet another object of the present invention is to propose a remote-control device of lamp series control box having an inbuilt user""s code discrimination device so as to provide discrimination of user""s code, hence ensuring usage safety of the lamp series control box.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to propose a remote-control device of lamp series control box of convenient use and simple operation.
A remote-control device of lamp series control box of the present invention comprises a handheld remote controller. A plurality of keys are disposed on the remote controller for selection of different functions of the lamp series control box and emission of remote-control signals corresponding to the functions. A radio-frequency (RF) receiving device is installed in the lamp series control box, which connects a plurality of lamp series. After the RF receiving device receives a remote-control signal, the glittering mode, music melody, and sound volume of the lamp series are controlled according to the operation of a control module in the lamp series control box set by the remote-control signal. A manual serial code learning switch and a manual serial code reset switch are disposed on the lamp series control box to learn inbuilt remote-control serial codes of different handheld remote controllers. The above handheld remote controller can be replaced with a telephone far-end remote controller so that the operation of the lamp series control box can be controlled by means of dial of telephone.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: